extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucca
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Noble Republic (until April 11, 1814) Monarchy (since April 11, 1814) |rank = Duchy|tag = LUC|capital = Lucca (3126)|culture = Tuscan (Latin)|development = Start: 12}} is a Catholic Tuscan noble republic HRE member located in the Tuscany area, Italy region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, with cores, from Catholic on July 24, 1115 the republic borders fellow Catholic countries ( northwest, north, northeast, east and southeast) and the waters of the Ligurian Sea (Western Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) southwest. The republic will end its membership of in the HRE on 1495, and will reform to a monarchy on April 11, 1814. will be annexed by Catholic Revolutionary on June 10, 1805 and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Form Italian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Latin ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Zena (101), Milano (104), Modena (106), Verona (108), Mantova (109), Firenze (116), Siena (117), Roma (118), and Ancona (119) * Effect(s): ** If country was part of the HRE (but not elector nor emperor) then: *** Emperor gains "Left Empire" opinion modifier of country ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Italy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Roma (118) becomes the capital ** Can embrace Italian Ideas and Traditions Form Tuscany * Requirment(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Primary Culture is Tuscan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Arezzo (3127), Firenze (116) and Pisa (115) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Siena (117) *** Own core province(s): Lucca (3126) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on provinces with Tuscan Primary Culture ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Tuscan Ideas and Traditions ** If the country was a Republic then: *** Government type changes to Monarchy *** Gain Feudal Monarchy government reform ** Gain 25 prestige Italian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** +2.00 Yearly Papal Influence * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy, ** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition * Ideas: ** Italian Renaissance: *** -5.0% Idea Cost ** Italian Condottieri: *** +15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Italian Aristocracy: *** +5.0% Foreign spy detection *** +25.0% Hostile Core Creation Cost On Us ** Trace Italienne: *** +5.0% Fort Defense *** +10.0% Garrison Size ** High Renaissance Art & Architecture: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Italian Diplomacy: *** +10.0% Spy Network Construction *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Commedia dell'arte: *** +10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Tuscan countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Stamford Bridge Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Latin countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Noble Republics Category:Monarchies